The present invention relates generally to methods for processing information via graphical user interfaces in a client-server environment, and more particularly to a method for processing information via a graphical user interface in a client-server environment, in which data displayed on the client can be rapidly changed to accommodate changing user requirements.
Often, programs to control a Graphical User Interface (GUI) are written in a high level programming language, such as Visual Basic, to create a GUI on which a variety of data is displayed. This software can reside either in the server or the client in a client-server environment. In the case where the software resides in the client, the distribution and version of the software is tightly controlled to prevent proliferation of different versions of the software, and hence the inherent problems associated with maintaining multiple versions of software.
While desirable, the result of this control can lead to significant delays in implementing user requested changes, even if the changes are relatively insignificant. For example, to reorder the appearance of data that is displayed on the user""s screen may require several weeks or months, depending upon the available resources and size of the underlying program. Especially in today""s environment, programming resources are scarce, and often they are dedicated to bringing new systems online, rather than implementing minor changes to existing systems that are operating satisfactorily. In fact, modifications are not usually made to systems that are operating unless problems are detected, at which time the minor modifications can also be implemented with a new code version. Therefore, users can often be forced to work with a system that operates satisfactorily but is still less than optimum
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a method for enabling rapid modification of a graphical user interface in a way that does not require detailed understanding of the underlying program or even technical knowledge so that it can be implemented by a non-software engineer, or a user of the system.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a layer of abstraction between the presentation layer and the graphical user interface.
For example, in a program written in Visual Basic, the commands normally used to create various displays would include the precise names and order of the data to be displayed. But, according to the present invention, these values are replaced with calls to a xe2x80x9cMeta Data Table,xe2x80x9d which includes the values to insert in these commands. As a result, by simply editing the Meta Data Table, it becomes possible to revise the display without chancing the underlying code. Because the Meta Data Table is maintained in a centralized location, it is easy to control the version of this data and it instantly modifies the display for every client that accesses the Meta Data Table.